


Should Have Known

by viewfromthe34thfloor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewfromthe34thfloor/pseuds/viewfromthe34thfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac meet for the first time after Isaac’s been bitten. AU. Set during the events of S2Ep2; Sheriff Stilinski does not arrive with the news of Isaac’s father’s death at the end of the lacrosse training scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Self beta-ed, any inconsistencies are my own.

Scott knows from the moment that Isaac rushes at him that he’s the one. He doesn’t need the scent, it’s the way that Isaac holds his head, the stretch of his shoulders, the dark humour in his eyes. If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Isaac was finding this funny. Scott doesn’t find it funny. It’s frustrating, like someone has managed to get something past him. Especially when it should have been obvious, he thinks to himself. He should have been able to tell in the changing room, because who could it have been _other_ than Isaac?

They’re crouched on the ground facing each other, both of them walking a tightrope line of human and wolf, but it’s Isaac’s eyes which return to normal first. Scott can’t help but notice that they are more dilated than usual, though. Then Isaac’s standing up and offering Scott a hand, and Scott hesitates before he takes it. He’s wary because Isaac isn’t like him; it’s pretty clear that he’s actively enjoying this new power, this secret identity - but he’s not like Derek, either. Isaac isn’t trying to make him cower under him, isn’t trying to make him submit. The thought comes into Scott’s head unbidden. _Isaac just wants to fight with him._

More than anything, Scott wants to give in to the heady temptation to do just that; let go of control and surrender to the wolf urges. He wants to pounce on Isaac, wipe that smirk from his face, make Isaac realise that he can’t just trifle with Scott - but the rational part of him knows he can’t. They’re surrounded by the rest of the lacrosse team, and even if they somehow didn’t notice that he and Isaac were both _different_ , there’s a part of Scott that knows that once he and Isaac are both in wolf form, there’s no way he’ll be able to protect anyone who’s in their way. So he tears his gaze from Isaac’s, noting the devilish, pleased grin which spreads across Isaac’s face, and turns his back. He looks towards Coach, face resolute. “I’m taking an early shower.” Of course, Coach is shouting abuse and  recriminations at him but it’s not enough to stop his long, slow track back to the locker room.

\---

He doesn’t go straight to the showers though. Scott’s got too much adrenaline rushing through his system, the desire to fight still too prevalent in his wolf-mind, and he needs to blow off some steam. Wandering around the gym doesn’t help - he’s never been the type to lift weights to fatigue his muscles, or swing at a punching bag. Now is not the time to start, either. He lets himself into the empty basketball court, hyper-alert senses aware of just how much extra bounce the sprung floor gives him, under his feet. The space is empty, and so Scott doesn’t hesitate to run down the length of the court at full speed, throwing himself at the wall so that his feet connect first and he can somersault backwards. He allows himself a small smile as he lands, perfectly, on the balls of his feet. _Sometimes super sharp senses can be fun._ He sprints back down to court, launching into a handspring allowing his body to rotate until his feet connected with the wall and he changed direction again, landing on the floor in a crouch. It’s easy to fling his body through handsprings and rotations across the court until he’s back against the opposite wall, breathing slightly laboured now and the thought of Isaac, of _other werewolves_ almost absent from his mind. 

Scott makes sure to stay in the court, with lights off, until the noise of the lacrosse team in the locker room has mostly died away, until the school is quiet enough that he can shower alone, now that he’s less on edge. He’s tired by the time he reaches the showers, stripping off his sweat-soaked clothes as he saunters through the rows of lockers, entering the empty showers and turning as many jets of water on as possible, until the whole space is filled with steam. Standing under the blisteringly hot water, Scott finally feels his shoulders relax, and he reaches up to wash the grime from his face. It’s when he closes his eyes to wash the soap from his features that he feels, rather than hears the presence of someone else. The scent is overpoweringly familiar now; it smells of power and arrogance and crushed grass, all undercut with something canine. It’s Isaac.

The fight-or-flight response of before is back, only now Scott isn’t quite as unprepared for the way he feels when he opens his eyes and immediately meets the yellow gleam of Isaac’s. It feels like a kick to the stomach, looking into the eyes of another wolf, one who he knows wants to dig their claws into his skin. It’s not quite as visceral a feeling as it had been earlier, but even so, Scott’s eyes have changed to flashing slits of amber and there’s a low growl at the back of his throat before he can help himself. Isaac’s walking towards him and they’re both naked and this both seems to matter more and less than it should because _hell, they’re both fucking werewolves too._

The push and pull of being close to Isaac is paralysing to Scott. It’s unlike anything else he’s ever felt, because… Well, the only other werewolf he’s been this close to is Derek, and usually he and Derek come close and then repel one another like margets from the same pole. Isaac is the exact opposite. Scott is drawn to him, unable to escape the magnetism, it’s like they’re two planets orbiting the same sun. It makes him mad. He’s angry at Derek, for turning someone - anyone - but he’s more annoyed that it’s this boy, that it’s Isaac. Because Isaac is like a solar flare; blindingly bright and unignorable and maybe, maybe, a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Scott doesn’t have the time to work through his feelings further because now Isaac’s mere millimetres away and this is when werewolf senses are almost too much because it’s like sensory overload. The sound of Isaac’s heartbeat replying to Scott’s own thumping rhythm, the noise of his eyelashes grazing across the hollow of his eye socket, the flakes of dry skin on Isaac’s bottom lips and _holy fuck stop fucking staring at his mouth Scott!_ But he can’t not until he sees the lips curl into a full grin and then he looks up to meet Isaac’s gaze, and in one look he’s daring Scott to walk away and asking him not to at the same time.

Scott doesn’t move one way or another, unable to break the eye contact but with his body screaming _you’re in danger_ and _run, now_ , making him feel even more on edge. He narrows his eyes at Isaac, and the words have more venom in them than he’d intended. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Isaac’s smirk makes Scott’s legs feel insufficient to hold his weight. His reply is so quick that a part of Scott feels like Isaac must have a direct line into his brain, like this had to be something related to wolf communication; “Like you don’t know.” Then Scott realises that yes, he does know, because Isaac smells different now, more feral, more aggressive, but with a low-note of passion. It shocks and intrigues Scott and he has no idea - no idea at all - how to deal with it. The gleam of Isaac’s eyes and the dare, the challenge in his body language - open and demanding despite their nakedness - it makes Scott truly uncomfortable, and yes, maybe afraid, for the first time since he was bitten. Isaac must have seen the courage drain from Scott’s face, because he laughs as he moves towards Scott, leaning and reaching around him to turn off the shower. The first touch of Isaac’s hand on Scott’s shoulder is like a flame has torched every nerve in Scott’s body and that is enough, _he is DONE_.

He’s moved out from under Isaac’s arm and has grabbed his gross lacrosse kit before the other boy’s even had a chance to react. He stalks out the locker room door and only then does Scott shrugs on his boxers over damp skin, before reaching into an inside pocket of his shirt and grabbing his phone. It’s supposed to only be for emergencies, but the shock of it all is still crashing over Scott and he’s calling the pre-programmed number before he can stop himself.

“Derek? I just ‘bumped into’ Isaac. What the fuck have you done?”


End file.
